war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Xenotology and Effective Measures
The Order of Xenotology and Effective Measures, or OXEM, is Armored Security’s greatest defense—and offense—against hostile alien entities. OXEM specializes in the eradication, subjugation, study and detainment of xeno species that effectively establish themselves as threats to Armored Security and, according to Lord Admiral Stone, Mankind itself. Stone himself takes command of OXEM, and uses its top-of-the-line soldiers, sophisticated technology and excellent assets to learn more about—and hopefully destroy—the alien creatures that lurk within the Great Unknown. Because of its ghastly research methods, inhumane approach to warfare and absolutely abhorrent treatment of any and all alien prisoners (and test subjects), OXEM has developed a rather unsettling reputation as an assemblage of hardened xenophobes and malicious murderers that have no qualms in being branded as monsters. In addition to studying alien life, OXEM is responsible for the investigation of advanced alien technologies as well, and works around the clock to integrate its findings into Armored Security’s Armor Doctrine and Grey Armory so as to strengthen the offensive capabilities of the collective as a whole. 'Recruitment ' Every single OXEM Operator, Smith and Controller (all unanimously referred to as ‘OXEM Agents’) is an ex-AFV Commandant, and is thus an army in his or her own right. OXEM personnel are pushed above and beyond the limits of a normal AFV Commandant soldier, with more than ninety percent of recruits dying during the initiation and training periods. Usually, AFV Commandants are selected based on a number of factors: The AFV Commandant has been expelled from the Armored Core: This usually occurs when an AFV Commandant has committed a number of crimes against Armored Security as a whole. Killing fellow soldiers with intent, disobeying a direct order given by Lord Admiral Stone or failing to uphold the Solutio Edicta are just some of the instances in which an AFV Commandant can be stricken from Armored Security’s personnel roster. To redeem themselves (or as a form of punishment), the AFV Commandant enlists for OXEM duty. The AFV Commandant has chosen to forgo AFV-commanding duties in exchange for an OXEM position: This instance is extremely rare, as most AFV Commandants do not willingly sign up for OXEM internship for the reason that the rate of mortality in the Order is abnormally high. The AFV Commandant has been personally selected by Stone himself: This usually occurs when Stone views an individual as a real danger to his position of authority and, rather than kill the individual, chooses to ‘convert’ them by having them forcibly-indoctrinated into OXEM. Because of OXEM’s extreme mental conditioning procedures, the AFV Commandant usually comes to embrace Stone’s xenophobic agenda. Those that refuse Stone’s Invitation are either executed by a firing squad or by way of PAB (precise artillery bombardment); if feeling merciful, Stone may have the offender thrown out of Armored Security, with their accumulated wealth spread amongst the entire populace. When an AFV Commandant is chosen for OXEM duty, they are erased from Armored Security’s records, with their vehicle (and its crews) assigned to the leadership of another AFV Commandant (usually a new recruit). For all intensive purposes, OXEM does not exist—nor does its members. 'Unique Role' OXEM Agents not only deal with alien-related matters, but they also function as a SpecOps force, and are sometimes sent on dangerous missions where death is highly probable. Because of their status as an elite force, OXEM Agents sometimes conduct joint-operations with the Steel Wolves when Stone requires it. The Steel Wolves, whom directly oppose Stone’s beliefs, naturally hold a disdain for all OXEM Agents, and consider the group as Stone’s ‘Iron Fist of Oppression and Manipulation'. Category:Armored Security